


But Tonight You’re Going to Sleep at My Place

by all_we_see_is_sky



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode - 6/6/19, Fluff, M/M, Soft Ben, What If Callum Didn’t Go Home, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_we_see_is_sky/pseuds/all_we_see_is_sky
Summary: ‘I haven’t done that since, just sleeping, holding’ Ben had said that night, curled up on Paul’s old bed whilst off his face. He had forgotten how nice it felt, to be held, to be loved.Aka, what I like to believe would’ve happened if Callum had went home with Ben that night.





	But Tonight You’re Going to Sleep at My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from All I Want Is You by Kevin McHale. This is my first Eastenders fanfiction but it was necessary as I’m head over heels for these cuties and I’m craving.

‘I haven’t done that since, just sleeping, holding’ Ben had said that night, curled up on Paul’s old bed whilst off his face. He had forgotten how nice it felt, to be held, to be loved. Nothing could compare to the warmth that had spread through his body like wildfire after his first night with Paul, the feeling of belonging and comfort that curled in his stomach like a sleeping kitten when Paul had wrapped his arms around Ben and held him close but this was surely a close second. 

Things had spiralled out of control quickly after the kiss, it spurring something inside of both the boys, turning Ben open and vulnerable and Callum desperate and needy, aching to feel something other than loneliness for once in his life. They had stumbled the short distance back to Ben’s house, barely able to keep their mouths off each other for long enough, skin constantly touching skin. Once there, Ben pressed a finger to his lips, not wanting to wake people sleeping under the same roof as him. 

It didn’t take long to end up in Ben’s room, in Ben’s bed more specifically, kissing as though they were breathing their last breaths, their touches desperate and fast but longing and careful. Together they fumbled and they stuttered, sharing hushed whispers and breathless moans as they undid one another, inhaling one another and becoming one whole. 

Afterward, with Callum laying beside Ben, an arm thrown over his eyes as his chest moved rapidly in a eager attempt to steady his pounding heart, Ben’s lips quirked up in a slight smirk. “Was alright, I suppose,” Ben teased, his voice quiet yet playful. Callum laughed and gave Ben’s shoulder a shove, mumbling a meek little ‘shut up’ in response. As silently as possible, they both crept towards the bathroom, feeling like they were 16 year olds again having sex for the first time and sneaking behind their parents back. Ben supposed it was the first time for one of them. They cleaned up separately, Ben removing his contacts and taking out his hearing aid whilst Callum wiped the mix of dry sweat and other bodily fluids from his stomach. “Gross,” Ben snorted. It earned him a wad of wet tissues thrown at him but Ben couldn’t find it in him to retaliate further or mention it. 

Callum seemed so relaxed. He walked around Walford square with his shoulders hunched up to his big dumb stupid ears, the weight of the world on his shoulders at the age of twenty four. Even with Whitney in the pub, whenever Ben was around, Callum’s guard was up but in the stillness of the night it felt so different. Callum was giving as good as he got, teasing and pushing buttons the way that Ben had been aching for him to do since he realised the man was most certainly not straight. Ben didn’t dare say something too cocky, push it too far and ruin the illusion that everything was going to be just fine. They could have this for one night. 

The men ended up back in Ben’s bed, Ben’s glasses folded on the beside table as he lay his head on Callum’s chest, his good ear pressed against it. That meant that all he could hear was the gentle thumps of a steady heartbeat in one ear and a soft ringing in the other. Normally he would never be so idiotic, wouldn’t ever let his guard down like that but a major part of him screamed out to trust Callum, to show just how much he needed the other man, even if he never had the best way of showing it. Even though he could hear nothing, he could feel the gentle movements of Callum’s finger up and down his side, lulling him into a sleep, eyes fluttering shut at the soft touch. 

Things were not perfect, Callum still had a girlfriend to return to tomorrow morning, would have to make up some dumb excuse as to where he was during the night because god forbid he admit the truth to her. But until then, Ben could lay in Callum’s arms, sleeping, holding until the sun would inevitably shine through the curtains and wake them both. It wasn’t perfect but for now, they could make each other happy and pretend that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I didn’t want to potentially ruin it. I hope you enjoyed!!! :))
> 
> Feel free to come visit me @imstillabiggay on tumblr!!!


End file.
